militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bangor Air Defense Sector
The Bangor Air Defense Sector (BaADS) is an inactive United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with the Air Defense Command 26th Air Division, being stationed at Topsham Air Force Station, Maine. It was inactivated on 1 April 1966. History BaADS was established in January 1957 assuming control of former ADC Eastern Air Defense Force units with a mission to provide air defense of Maine and most of Vermont and New Hampshire. The organization provided command and control over several aircraft and radar squadrons. On 1 March 1959 the new Semi Automatic Ground Environment (SAGE) Direction Center (DC-05) became operational. DC-15 was equipped with dual AN/FSQ-7 Computers. The day-to-day operations of the command was to train and maintain tactical flying units flying jet interceptor aircraft (F-94 Starfire; F-102 Delta Dagger; F-106 Delta Dart) in a state of readiness with training missions and series of exercises with SAC and other units simulating interceptions of incoming enemy aircraft. The Sector was inactivated 1 April 1966 as part of ADC reorganization and consolidation, most units being reassigned to 26th Air Division. Lineage * Established as Bangor Air Defense Sector on 8 January 1957 : Inactivated on 1 April 1966 Assignments * 32d Air Division, 8 January 1957 * 26th Air Division, 15 August 1958 – 1 April 1966 Stations * Topsham AFS, Maine, 8 January 1957 – 1 April 1966 Components Groups * 14th Fighter Group (Air Defense) : Ethan Allen AFB, Vermont, 15 August 1958-25 June 1960 * 23d Fighter Group (Air Defense) : Presque Isle AFB, Maine, 15 August 1958-1 July 1959 Interceptor Squadrons * 27th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron : Loring AFB, Maine, 1 October 1959-1 April 1966 * 75th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron : Dow AFB, Maine, 18 June 1959-1 April 1966 Missile Squadron 30th Air Defense Missile Squadron (BOMARC) : Dow AFB, Maine, 1 June 1959-15 December 1964 Radar Squadrons * 654th Radar Squadron (SAGE) : Brunswick AFS, Maine, 15 August 1958-1 August 1962 * 672d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Barrington AS, Nova Scotia, 1 July 1960-1 June 1962 * 764th Radar Squadron (SAGE) : Saint Albans AFS, Vermont, 15 August 1958-1 June 1962 * 765th Radar Squadron (SAGE) : Charleston AFS, Maine, 15 August 1958- 1 April 1966 * 766th Radar Squadron (SAGE) : Caswell AFS, Maine, 15 August 1958-1 April 1966 * 907th Radar Squadron (SAGE) : Bucks Harbor AFS, Maine, 15 August 1958-1 April 1966 * 911th Radar Squadron (SAGE) : Lyndonville AFS, Vermont, 15 August 1958-1 August 1962 See also * List of USAF Aerospace Defense Command General Surveillance Radar Stations * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons References * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Winkler, David F. (1997), Searching the skies: the legacy of the United States Cold War defense radar program. Prepared for United States Air Force Headquarters Air Combat Command. * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * Radomes.org Bangor Air Defense Sector External links * Bangor Air Defense Sector SAGE facilities Air Defense Category:Radar networks